


Under Pressure

by hataru



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood Drinking, Comfort Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied femdom, Kink Shaming, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Papamaki taught him, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Shuu comforts reader with his dick, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he’s classy like that, it’s 2am and i’m half asleep, uhhh they get interrupted at the end, yes it’s Kanato, you can tell how that goes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: She was having the worst day of her life so far. Everything was going wrong! Thankfully the blond vampire in the music room knows just how to help.
Relationships: Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> just graduated today and got myself a tumblr account (bakustark) and decided to write something for our narcoleptic vampire. it was supposed to be pure filth, but it started raining and then i got kind of sad and nostalgic so it kind of has plot now??
> 
> lmao anyways, enjoy

Her shoes scuffed against the polished floors as she made her way to the music room, racking her hands through her messy hair in an attempt to tame it. It was in vain, her fingers getting caught in damp knots and tugging painfully at her scalp. She let out a sharp breath and blinked away the tears of frustration that stung at her eyes, swallowing past the knot in her throat. She pushed the door open and ventured inside in silence. 

The figure dozing off on one of the benches didn’t go unnoticed, her mood lifting just a tad at the sight of honey colored locks and pale skin. She let the straps of her bag slide down her shoulder to land on the ground with a thump, currently uncaring for whatever happened to the items inside it. Striking blue irises fluttered open at the sound, one of Shuu’s eyebrows rising at her unusually haggard state. He pushed himself up with his forearms and turned off the music playing on his earbuds. He pressed his lips together in a small frown. 

“You’re late.” Shuu finally spoke, concern creeping into his tone despite his casual statement. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” She let out a forced chuckle and rubbed at her eye with a closed fist. Shuu’s frown deepened.

“Why?” It was a demand and she knew it. She was never late to these daily meetings of theirs, always making time for him in her schedule. Not once had she ever made him wait. It was understandable that he’d be concerned— even if he tried to hide it under the guise of annoyance. 

“Well,” She began while pushing back the mess of tangles and frizzy hair to tie it off, “My alarm didn’t go off this morning for some reason so I got to school late— without an umbrella, by the way, and then it turns out we had a pop quiz in precalculus, and the fucking soufflé didn’t rise properly, and when I got to English I realized I left my essay on my dresser so I had to stay behind with the teacher  _ a-and— _ ” Her voice broke, getting caught on a heart wrenching sob that ripped its way out of her throat without permission as her vision blurred with tears.

Her hands came up to cover her face, pressing the heel of her palms into her closed eyes and her breathing hitched when she tried to hold off her sobs. The rustle of clothing alerted her that Shuu was getting up from his seat and soft, cold fingers wrapped around her wrists to lower her hands from her face. She sniffled and, after begrudgingly opening her eyes, saw that his expression had softened considerably. 

“Come here.” He whispered tenderly, sitting back down on the bench and guiding her to his lap. She hiccuped, letting her head drop onto his shoulder and clinging to his shirt as his arms wrapped around her. Shuu always smelt lovely, like lavender and something soft and comforting. “Silly woman, getting worked up over such trivial things.” Shuu muttered while sneaking a hand up her shirt to rub absentminded circles on her flesh. 

Her body quivered with a watery laugh and she nuzzled her nose against his throat, his skin cool against her flushed face. “Trivial, he says…” 

Shuu grunted at her words, shifting to press his lips against her forehead. “Mhm, stupid things like this shouldn’t be bothering my princess so much,” He murmured as his fingers ran along her leg, creeping up her thigh and under her skirt.

“Uh, Shuu...” She failed to hold back a grin as she pulled back slightly to look at his face, “You had to repeat your third year—”

A yelp left her lips when he nipped at her ear, his fangs scraping against her flesh. “You think you’re funny, woman?” Shuu growled teasingly, his tongue collecting the crimson droplets that oozed from the tiny cuts. Her breath hitched and she shuddered, goosebumps rising on her arms and legs. “Hah, you like that, princess? What a pervert…” He chuckled.

Her fingers tightened around the soft material of his shirt, her face flushing further. “Y-You know what happens when you do things like that, so don’t go acting innocent, Sakamaki.” She snapped lamely, unable to meet his smug gaze.

“What were you going to do if I hadn’t woken up?” Shuu continued, as if she hadn’t spoken. His fingers gripped the flesh of her outer thigh with characteristic greed, a sharp contrast to the accusations of a ‘victim’ such as he. “You probably would’ve held me down and had your way with me right on this bench, a lewd woman taking out her frustrations on an innocent bystander.” He whispered hotly into her ear, rolling his hips into hers.

She bit back any noise that threatened to escape, futilely attempting to glare at him. Her face felt like it was on fire, “N-No!” The blond hummed, obviously not believing a word she said. “I would never—” Her babbles of flustered denial were cut off when he buried his fangs into the soft flesh of her throat, drawing her closer with one of his arms while the fingers of the other toyed with the hem of her underwear.

He took slow sips of her blood, letting out muffled moans as he swallowed each mouthful. His tongue, hot and slick, licked a stripe up to her jaw. “Your blood doesn’t lie, princess… All hot and thick at the thought of taking advantage of me.” Shuu spoke breathlessly, his blood stained lips brushing against the curve of her jaw. A small whimper left her when his fingers delved into her panties, his fingertips running along her slit before pressing against her ever so slightly. 

“Mmm, Shuu…” She trembled against him, burying her face into his shoulder.

He groaned, licking his lips as his pupils swallowed up the color of his irises. “So  _ wet _ — ngh, my lewd princess,” Shuu murmured as he pushed his index finger into her heat, sighing at the clutch of her tight walls around his slender digit as he moved it. “Always under so much pressure… but don’t worry,” His finger was joined by another in its firm thrusts, eliciting another soft noise of pleasure from her lips. “I’ll make you forget  _ all _ about it…” 

Her hands cupped his jaw and drew his face to hers, slanting her lips over his. Shuu’s fingers dug into the bare skin of her side, her shirt hiked up and rumpled, and let out another groan when she started rocking her hips into the thrusting of his hand. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, meeting her tongue with an eagerness that was evenly matched. Shuu pushed a third finger into her, relishing in the way she pulled away and gasped, her kiss swollen lips slick with a mix of their spit. 

He latched his lips to her neck, sucking bruises into her exposed throat. He was rock hard in the confines of his pants, but his princess’ pleasure came first. With that thought, Shuu curled his fingers and pressed the heel of his hand against her swollen clit, a rhythmic grinding that had her body quivering and the walls of her cunt clenching hard around his digits. 

“There we go…” Shuu chuckled throatily, the ocean blue of his eyes obscured by the darkness of his pupils. “Does that feel good, princess?” 

“Ah, yes…!” She moaned in reply, eyelids fluttering as she fought ardently to keep them open against the overwhelming pleasure. His efforts doubled and the wet, filthy sound of his working fingers grew louder by the minute as her slick dribbled down his hand. Shuu trailed open mouthed kisses down her chin, along her jaw and dug his fangs into her throat again to gorge himself on her hot, sweet blood. 

Her thighs shook at either side of him, heat coiling tightly in her belly as she clung to him with every ounce of her waning strength. The vampire suckled noisily, the movements of his hand becoming almost frantic. “Hah, so sweet… I could keep drinking your blood forever,” Shuu panted harshly, his honey locks sticking to his flushed skin. “Would you like that, princess? Would you let only me drink your blood for as long as you live…?” 

He adjusted his hand and placed his thumb, coated in her juices, over her clit to rub tight circles on it. She quickly pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle a startlingly loud cry. “O-Only Shuu…?” 

A hiss slipped past Shuu’s grit teeth, “You tightened up, are you turned on by that thought? Being mine forever?” He questioned, his voice surprisingly steady as his expression shifted into something awfully tender. Her heart pounded away in her chest, her breath catching from something other than physical exertion. “Mm, you are… How cute,” Shuu thrusted his fingers deeply and curled them while toying with her flushed clit, a startling contrast to the — dare she say —  _ enamored _ smile on his lips. 

“God, Shuu, I’m—” She clutched at his shoulders desperately and tightened her legs around him. “Ngh,  _ coming _ —” Shuu grasped the back of her neck with his free hand and captured her gasping mouth with his, delving his tongue inside to toy with hers as she came apart at his touch. Her lovely cunt fluttered wildly around his fingers and a gush of her slick juices coated his hand, steadily dripping onto his pants. He groaned appreciatively into her mouth as she whined and panted. 

Her head fell against his chest the moment he pulled away, her body shaking from the aftershocks of her pleasure as she attempted to get her breathing under control. Shuu called her name once, making her look up just in time to see him noisily sucking on his wet fingers and moaning as if it were ambrosia sent straight from the gods. She flushed once more, blood coloring her cheeks in a fetching pink. Shuu smiled at her and pressed her down into his lap, dragging the hard outline of his cock against her dripping slit.

He laughed at her startled gasp, flipping them over to cage her underneath him, her thighs spread obscenely as he made himself comfortable between them. Shuu pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth, “Now that you’ll be mine forever, you lewd woman,” He began, unbuttoning his pants to take his weeping shaft out of its hellish confines. “It’s time for you to take the man who will be your husband.”

The blush on her cheeks deepened, her trembling lips curling into a smile as a new wave of tears brimmed her eyes. “Shuu…” She whispered and his hand came up to wipe away one of the joyful tears that had fallen. 

“Such an emotional woman.” Shuu teased affectionately, softly bumping his forehead against hers as he lined himself up and she wrapped her legs around him. “I’ll love you for all of eternity…” He murmured, ducking his head to scrape his fangs against her throat. Shuu pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her velvety walls and staying very still, savoring the feeling as his mouth fell open in a quiet gasp and his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head.

“Mmm,” She wrapped her arms around him with a breathless giggle, tilting her head to grant him more access to her bruising flesh. “Me too, you lazy vampire.”

He suddenly bit at her throat without warning, making her yelp in shock, “Rude, calling your husband such a thing—”

“Not my husband yet—”

“Dolly?” The sudden voice coming from just outisde the door made them both freeze in place, staring at each other with wide eyes. “Teddy and I saw you leave in a hurry. Are you in here? Are you okay, Dolly?” Before either of them could do anything, the door to the music room swung open and Kanato marched inside, Teddy clutched in his grasp. His amethyst eyes fell on the couple and his face twisted in rage, his fingers digging into Teddy. “ _ Shuu… _ ” 

“Shit.” Shuu muttered, but didn’t remove himself from inside her, instead he pressed his body closer in a vague attempt to cover her more. She could only cling to him in silence, horrified. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH MY DOLLY?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry lmao, goodnight 👀
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos feed my sinful soul!


End file.
